


And yet...

by AddieWho



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddieWho/pseuds/AddieWho
Summary: Something is not right, but rest assured, it will be.





	And yet...

There is fault here. I know that it is my own. I promise you, darling, that I try. And I am so sorry that sometimes it is not enough. What more can I say except that I am flawed. There is no excuse, nor explanation.   
And all this time, I separate myself from him. I gain all the distance I can to be apart from him. And yet, in my most vulnerable moments, he rears his ugly head and… no. No. This is no fault of his own. This may be a problem that we share, but I will be the one to solve it. I know that I need to do this for myself, but please understand, every single thing that I do from the moment I met you was for you. Every breathe. Every choice. Every bite of food I only took so that I could be there when you needed me.   
And yet, there you are, needing me. And there I am, missing.   
I will grow.   
I will change.   
I must believe this.  
Thank you, my love. For standing by my side even when I am less than what you deserve.


End file.
